The present invention relates to albums, and relates more particularly to such an album which comprises a rectangular case and a stack of pocket-designed blank pages detachably fastened to the inside of the case by a binding plate for holding pictures.
Regular albums (see FIG. 1) are commonly made in the form of a book comprised of a cover sheet 5, and a plurality of pocket-designed blank pages 7 fastened to the cover sheet 5 on the inside by clips 6A and 6B. As the cover sheet 5 is made of a paper board, it tends to decay quickly or be ruptured easily. Another drawback of this structure of album is that it is difficult to be maintained in the standing position (see FIG. 2). Still another drawback of this structure of album is that the pocket-designed blank pages 7 tend to be pulled away from the clips 6A and 6B. Still another drawback of this structure of album is that the spine of the cover sheet 5 has no space for marking marks for classification of pictures. Furthermore, this structure of album looks not valuable, and therefore it cannot be used as a precious gift.